


Blood On My Name

by PolarGrizz47



Series: What If [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Wounds, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: This one was going to be tough, which only meant more pain for the other mancer.





	Blood On My Name

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs hands together like a fly*   
> AU in which Sean and Roy's circumstances are reversed... kinda.

Temperance watched with impassive eyes as they dragged in the newest prisoner from Abundance. This one was special, a rare treat in the camps. 

Their eyes met and Temperance feels some sort of pity stir at him. Watching the mutants was bad enough. 

But another technomancer? 

The torture would be hard to listen to. Hard to _participate_ in.

But they were at war and had to take any and all opportunities to keep their upper hand.

The soldiers dragged the poor man in, half dead already from the battle and drained. His head lolled, nose dripping blood onto the dusty metal ground as they pulled him inside. He had white hair, hanging messily into his face and sticking to his forehead with sweat. His left eye was blackened and bloodshot and his lower lip was split open. This one apparently thought that he was a fighter. What a shame.

His armor was tattered and his gloves were gone, and even if there was little hope of him discharging with how weak and drained he was, Temperance could still feel the coil of unease in his gut. No matter the city, technomancers were dangerously effective. If necessary, he could easily put the Abundance mancer down.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Temperance crouched to get to the prisoner's eye level as the soldiers dropped the Abundance mancer at his feet. The rival mancer barely caught himself in time to keep from smashing his nose onto the floor. He could barely hold his head up with how weak and tired he was, and his temples still bled from where they'd ripped the circlet from around his head. It's a pathetic sight, one that Temperance does not indulge in. “Got a name?” He asked, keeping his voice flat. 

Those tired, icy eyes focused on him. The other man cracked a grin, teeth rimmed with red. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” He coughed, wheezing already as his gaze fell back to the ground. His breath smelled like old blood, it was clear that he’d been suffering from his wounds for quite some time. The travel from the battlefield to the camp was long and hot.

Temperance stood, shaking his head. This one was going to be tough, which only meant more pain for the other mancer. 

His skin crawled at the thought. 

“Take him in,” Temperance intoned, watching as the soldiers roughly grabbed the other’s shoulders and began to drag him deeper into the compound. He followed behind slowly, keeping his mismatched eyes on the other mancer's back, his face carefully impassive even if  _ Roy _ was already wondering if it was all _worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> This 'What If' series is gonna be just some writing practice for me with various ideas! 
> 
> Hope you all liked this one!


End file.
